Traditional light-emitting device includes a metal bracket, a light-emitting diode, sealing and a reflector. The light-emitting diode and the reflector are disposed on the metal bracket, wherein the light-emitting diode is in the reflector and the sealing covers the light-emitting diode. However, this light-emitting device generally emits light with only one peak wavelength or only one color, which limits its application fields.